The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Finished Product & the Enjoyment
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry finished renovating Flynn's sanctuary, and Flynn takes a look at it.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Finished Product & the Enjoyment

After yet another week of school, Flynn went to Henry's place to spend yet another weekend with Henry and the pool room. Flynn knocked on Henry's front door, and Henry answered.

"Flynn, I am so glad you came," Henry said.

"Why is that, Henry?" Flynn asked. "I mean, you're always glad that I am here, but you must have something exciting to show me."

"Yes, I do," Henry said. "Go ahead and change into your swimming suit."

"Okay, I will do so," Flynn said.

Henry went to his bedroom, allowing Flynn to change into his swimming suit in the living room. Once he was done, he said, "Henry, I am in my swimming suit. What did you want to show me?"

"Go to the pool room," Henry said.

"You mean it's finished?" Flynn asked.

"Absolutely," Henry said.

Flynn went to the pool room to see the renovations that Henry made. Flynn noticed that the place felt comfortable, as Henry was running the air conditioner in the pool room. Also, Flynn saw the bed with the aquarium view. Flynn went to another place in the pool room and noticed the shelves, drawers and the closet in the pool room. The shelves and drawers were empty, but at this part of the pool room, like the computer desk area, there was an inch of water that Flynn was standing on. However, at the closet door, there was a step leading to a dry floor. Flynn opened the closet door, stepped on dry ground and noticed that the closet was empty, and the floor was dry.

"What do you think?" Henry asked on the intercom.

"I love it, Henry," Flynn said.

"Yeah, so now, you can leave some clothes and some of your belongings at my place," Henry said. "So, consider this pool room your second home."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This is awesome."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "As usual, I will put your dinner in the pool room when it's ready."

"That sounds great," Flynn said.

Flynn walked and swam in the pool room and enjoyed every bit of the new renovations that were made in the pool room. After twenty minutes of swimming and walking in the pool room, Flynn decided to go rest on the new bed. What led to the bed were a few steps that were next to a sitting area in the pool. Flynn went down those steps to the bed which was under a floor. Also at the bed was a little door Flynn could close behind him. At the bed area was the aquatic view of under the water. In front of the bed was another intercom Flynn could use to get in touch with Henry and an old black and white TV so Flynn can watch TV while lying down on the bed. Another thing at the bed area was a flap where Flynn could throw trash in a trash can, which can be accessed outside of the pool room so that the trash bag can be taken out and a new trash bag can be put in. The bed had a pillow, a towel that is used as a bed sheet and two towels that are used for blankets. Flynn lied on the bed, put the towel blankets over him and enjoyed the underwater view. After a few minutes of enjoying it, Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep. About two hours later, Henry spoke on the intercom, waking Flynn up.

"Flynn, I am bringing dinner over there," Henry said. "It's another bacon pizza."

"That would be awesome, thanks," Flynn said.

"Are you by some chance on that bed?" Henry asked.

"I sure am, Henry," Flynn said. "I love the view of underwater."

"I figured you would enjoy that," Henry said. "Anyway, I am bringing your dinner."

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn continued to lie on the bed until there was a knock on the door. Flynn crawled around the bed to open the door. It was Henry bringing Flynn his bacon pizza and wearing his swimming suit.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This bed and the room you put it in are really roomy. I can actually sit up on it."

"I know," Henry said. "This particular bed can have up to three people on it."

"That sounds really cool," Flynn said. "Thanks again, Henry. This will be so useful after productive weeks of school."

"I know," Henry said. "I made this pool room and these renovations with you in mind."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "You're a really good friend."

Henry smiled and closed the door to the bed area. Flynn ate his bacon pizza, threw the Styrofoam plate in the trash can and lied down on his bed to enjoy the underwater view some more. Again, within a few minutes of lying down, Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, Flynn woke up and turned on the TV to watch TV while continuing to lie down on the bed. Flynn turned the knobs to change the channel until he found something he wanted to watch, which turned out to be a sports game. While Flynn was watching sports, Henry contacted Flynn on the intercom again.

"Good morning, Flynn," Henry said.

"Good morning, Henry," Flynn said. "I am enjoying the TV in the bed area."

"I figured you would," Henry said. "I am going to send some bacon your way, okay, Flynn?"

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn continued to watch TV until Henry knocked on the door again. Flynn went to the door and opened it.

"Here's the bacon," Henry said, wearing his swimming suit.

"Would you like to join me in here?" Flynn asked.

"Really, you want me to come in?" Henry asked.

"I sure would," Flynn said.

Henry came in with the bacon and closed the door behind him. Flynn turned off the TV and they lied down, put the blanket over themselves and enjoyed the bacon.

"This bacon is really good," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "It is really good if I do say so myself."

"I am really enjoying this new bed," Flynn said.

"I am glad you are," Henry said.

"I wanted you to enjoy it with me after all the hard work you put forth in enjoying it," Flynn said.

"I appreciate it, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry finished up the bacon and Flynn put the Styrofoam plate in the trash can.

"So, do you want to watch TV or enjoy the underwater view?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we can enjoy the view for a few minutes," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry enjoyed the underwater view while continuing their conversation.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Henry," Flynn said.

"I know you have been having the roughest school year yet, so I wanted to give you a little peace from your school world whenever you wanted to come here," Henry said.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I appreciate you so much."

"Well, it's almost Christmas break," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I've been thinking about ways for us to celebrate part of the Holidays together."

"That would be awesome," Henry said.

"Maybe now that I have a home here, I can work out to spend a day or two of the Christmas week with you," Flynn said.

"I'd love for you to spend some of Christmas with me," Henry said.

"I was thinking you can enjoy part of the Christmas Holiday with my family and I as well," Flynn said.

"That would be the best thing ever," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "How about I give you a massage?"

"How about we massage each other?" Henry asked.

"Okay, that sounds great," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn sat up, got in front of each other and began massaging each other's feet.

"That feels so good," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "This is heaven."

"Yes, this is relaxing," Henry said. "We need to start doing this again."

"We really do," Flynn said. "I love getting these. Let's face it, Henry. We spoil each other rotten."

"I know we do, Flynn," Henry said. "But, that's what friends do."

"And since we are the best of friends, we do just that," Flynn said.

"This massage is making me feel sleepy," Henry said.

"Me, too," Flynn said. "Want to nap on this bed with me?"

"I sure would," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn lied down on the bed and put the towel blankets over themselves.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said.

"You, too, Henry," Flynn said.

The two best friends closed their eyes and napped together.


End file.
